fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Prank Master
Prank Master is episode 13a from Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Boog *Lenny Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Dyana Liu as Yo Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Jeff Bennett as Boog Plot One morning, Fanboy and Chum Chum were sleeping when their alarm clocks tell them that today is Prank Day! The boys are excited, and they start to fold each other's beds by pulling a string. Later, Fanboy opens the fridge and a bear jumps out. Fanboy shrieks and the bear roars. Fanboy tumbles as he gets wrestled by the bear while he brags it to get off. Later, Chum Chum watches as he sits on the couch. Chum Chum gets up to go to the bathroom. He brings a newspaper. The sound of vacuums is heard as he is sucked into the toilet. Which leads Fanboy coming out of Chum Chum's bathtub. Later, Chum Chum sits back on the couch, eating his cereal. Fanboy walks over with a remote and cereal. He sits down next to Chum Chum and presses a button on the remote. The couch cushion Chum Chum is sitting on blasts of into the air. Chum Chum flies away, bounces off the walls and breaks the roof of the Fanlair. Fanboy stares at him. Fanboy then looks down at his cereal. A bear jumps out and attacks Fanboy, who demands this to stop. After getting out of the bear's body, he and Chum Chum head for school. As they walk into school, they see Janitor Poopatine and Mr. Mufflin throwing pies in each others' faces. They see Michael giving a can to Nancy, then rubber snakes jump out of the can, and Chris Chuggy shooting water at Lupe using a showering fake flower. Fanboy scans for a victim, theny he spys Kyle. Kyle was unimpressed by the pranking, until Fanboy shows up and sticks his finger out. Kyle pulls it, and suddenly, Fanboy's brain farts on him! Fanboy and Chum Chum laugh, and Kyle disappears. Yo arrives, but does not know about pranking. Fanboy demonstrates by giving color-changing gum to Chum Chum. Yo gets it, then trips Fanboy. She then zaps him, gives him water with a pirannah. and offering him a gift with a live bear. Yo is happy, and runs away. Gut Fanboy is ready for HER! Meanwhile, the boys were ready. Chum Chum gives Fanboy itching powder, and they slither over to Yo. But claws come out of Yo's backpack and hang Fanboy by his underwear. Yo puts a sticker of a spitting Yo on Fanboy's forehead and sings her prank catchphrase, "In Yo face!" But Chum Chum sprinkles some itching powder into Fanboy's underwear, and Fanboy is itchy! Soon, there came a variety of failed pranks followed by a sticker and Yo's catchphrase. Fanboy hides in his locker, and Chum Chum finds him. He says they should heve a Frosty Freezy Freeze, and leave. Then they go to The Frosty Mart. Boog finds them and pranks Lenny. He then announces himself as the prank master. Fanboy is amazed, and Boog shows him his prank book. This soon gives Fanboy an idea! Yo arrives, and the trio was ready. Boog reads his prank book and finds a great prank.But Yo pranks him and slaps a sticker on Boog's face. But he is really ready this time. Meanwhile. Yo is looking for sunglasses for Ingrid, her pinecone pal. Following Chum Chum's advice, Yo stands on a big red "X" in the middle of the floor. Fanboy and Boog swoop down from ropes from the top of the shelves, ready to prank Yo with pies. But she moves and the pies hit each other. Everyone was sad, and Yo picks up Chum Chum and throws him in the air. When he lands, he shock-farts on Yo. Everyone was happy, and begin to dance.Yo was sad at first, then happy that she got pranked. She then walks out the door. Boog is totally surprised Fanboy realized Chum Chum was wearing exploding nderwear from last Prank Day, but Chum Chum says he isn't and Fanboy is unamused. The episode ends as fart covers the screen. Gallery Main Arcticle: Gallery: Prank Master Trivia Prank Day is a parody of April Fools Day. Yo's prank catchphrase, "In Yo face!" is a spoof on the phrase "in your face". This is the eleventh time the title of the episode is said. First episode to limit Kyle to only a cameo. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with its name in it Category:Season 1